Celestia
Celestia is a 6-part series written and illustrated by Kurohiko (Columbia Kho). It is currently published under PSICOM Publishing Inc.'s anthology, ALAS. The first book debuted at the Manila International Book Fair on September 2015. Plot Humans can't fly... unless they're on a plane. But they can't fly on their own, right? That's what Fine Arts student, Claire Angela Legaspi thought so too, until she found herself on top of Quezon City Memorial Shrine! How did she get there and, more importantly, why is she being followed by two beautiful boys?! ''- series summary, found at the back of ALAS #1'' Characters Humans * Claire Angela Legaspi She is a first year Fine Arts student who absolutely hate Math. She appears to be a happy-go-lucky girl who often takes anything at face value. She is the first to be accepted by one of the five, elemental engkantos. Her familiar is called Lihangin'','' the god of wind. She has brown hair, tied in a ponytail, and reddish-brown eyes. Lumawig later helps her utilize the powers she received from Lihangin. In the final pages of the first chapter, she appears to have wings, similar to that of a dragonfly's. * Remi Guinevere She is also a first year Fine Arts student, and Claire's best friend. She takes the same classes that Claire does, and often helps Claire with her homework. She appears to have a crush on Julian Legaspi. She has shoulder-length, dark colored hair. * Michael Cruz He is a student professor who teaches math at Claire's school. He appears to be a serious individual who does not tolerate sleeping in his class. He has dark hair, and he wears glasses. * Julian Legaspi Claire's older brother, he appears to be quite strict and over-protective of his little sister. He works part-time in a cafe with Claire and appears to be interested in archeology. He also wears glasses. Engkanto * Lumawig An engkanto prince of Celestia, Lumawig serves as the judge of his father's trial. He and his servant, Artemio, are to look for 5 people who will be accepted by the Guardians of Celestia. He has the ability to make humans obey his will by simply speaking to them. Thus, in order to assure the legitimacy of this trial, his voice is currently sealed. He appears to enjoy hot drinks. He has long, light purple hair and light-brown, golden eyes. He can make a pair of angel wings appear on his back and use them for flight. * Lihangin An engkanto who serves as one of the Guardians of Celestia. He is known as the god of Wind. He has short, spiky hair. * Artemio Lumawig's faithful servant, Artemio is a cheerful individual who serves as Lumawig's voice. He has a tendency of explaining supernatural things as if they are "normal". His powers are yet to be revealed. Trivia * The character, Michael Cruz, has a similar appearance to KARMA's angel, Dominic Hunter. Dominic Hunter was, in fact, based on Michael Cruz on both appearance and personality. External Links * ALAS on Facebook * Kurohiko on Facebook * Kurohiko's Official Website * PSICOM Publishing Inc. on Facebook * PSICOM's Official Website Category:Komiks